


Night Terrors

by Minnie_marvel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Nightmares, Reader Has Powers, Reader Insert, Secret Relationship, enemies/rivals to lovers, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie_marvel/pseuds/Minnie_marvel
Summary: All your life you have lived with the strange ability to walk and manipulate the dreams of others. Your power helped you receive a job as a personal dream therapist for Tony Stark who eventually offered you the same position for the rest of his team at the Avenger’s tower. When you enter into Thor’s dream to pacify a nightmare he is impressed with your abilities and gives you a challenge: to help remedy his brother’s nightmares which are apparently a thousand times worse.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Another revamp of one of my most beloved series beginning on tumblr!! This like 'Godly' will eventually have a much more steamy and mature spin on it thus, why this is being posted on Ao3. If you'd like to read the completed more tame version of this work you can find the original series Night Terrors on my tumblr which goes by the same name as this account, minnie-marvel!!
> 
> Regardless hope you all enjoy~ toodaloo~!

The silence of the Avenger’s compound was something that you relished in. The night’s symphony played soft and low as you sat near the open window of your room. You looked out to the blackness that was only illuminated by starlight that glistened across the night like the universe’s freckles. Tonight was extremely peaceful, unnaturally so, it looked like you had finally caught a break from work.

Or so you thought.

You were sitting comfortably underneath the thick quilt of your bed when you heard a loud muttering and rustling from a little ways off. You sighed swinging your legs off the side of your bed and stretched your arms above your head. 

"Looks like I’m back on the clock,“ you mumbled.

This night would commemorate your month anniversary of staying at the avenger compound as the team’s dream therapist. You had been hired by Tony Stark a year ago after posting an online ad about helping people with chronic nightmares. Although few, your reviews were pretty stellar, so the famed innovator decided to seek you out. The first night that you had walked in Tony’s dreams you found yourself shocked, but not because there might have been the usual theme of horror like zombies, falling out of the sky into a black abyss or being brutally mutilated like you were used to.

Tony dreamed about his family.

He dreamed about Pepper, about his home crumbling into the sea, his parents being murdered in cold blood without him being able to do anything as much as touch them without phasing right through their skin as if he were a hologram. It wasn’t the sheer terror of his dreams that shocked you; it was his desperation. Despite his dreams being seemingly repeats of the same events night after night, Tony never ceased to fight for his loved ones just as hard as the night before. It impressed you thoroughly and fueled your drive to help him as much as he tried to help those who he loved.

You worked your ‘magic’ at once. (Was it magic? You were never really sure at all, despite having these powers all your life. It was sort of just something that was always within you and you weren’t really sure what to call it.)You let yourself fall into a slumber sitting in your office chair. You entered his dream quickly and saw him cradling a battered and bruised Pepper sobbing into her hair. Your presence was completely un-noticed as you stepped lightly behind him and stretched your hand outward over both him and Pepper’s unmoving figure. Your fingers manipulated her movement so that she opened her eyes almost like a puppet.

"Pepper?! Pepper stay with me!” Tony shouted only holding her closer. You leaned close into his ear without touching him trying to make your movements as subtle as possible.

“She’ll be okay Tony. She’s alright now.” The transformation was instant as your persuasion was accepted immediately. The scars and bruises melted back into her skin and the color returned to her face. A soft breath left her lips as she suddenly started to cling to Tony. The two held each other softly as Tony lifted her from the ground and carried her off into the distance. 

You both woke peacefully, and you sat up straight in your chair turning your head to see Tony staring at you, eyes widened.

“You said your name was...” He asked his eyes going back to normal after shuffling on your couch and sitting up straight.

You gave it to him quickly and he took his phone out tapping on it mercilessly before you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. He stood finally nodding satisfied with the appointment and started to make his way out of the door. He spun on his heels to address you. “That’s your first pay-check. Hope to see you soon.” You lifted the phone out of your pocket your eyes going wide as you read the incoming notification. 

“Uh T-Thank you, Mr. Stark!!” You said quickly standing up. “You have my card, right? If you need me again??” You usually charged three times less than what he had actually paid you. Even if you had to give him his next few sessions for free you’d make it up to his generosity somehow.

"Don't need it!" Tony said simply. He gave a two-finger wave leaving you in your small 'office'. 

You stared at the new money in your account again breathlessly. Knowing Tony Stark's reputation, it didn't seem like it would be too much of a stretch to believe him.

Soon enough, Tony’s visits became frequent as he began to substitute his regular night’s sleep for a long rest at your office so that he would be able to sleep in peace. Eventually, however, he had given you an offer to become his personal sleep therapist in New York. The connection between you had grown so significantly now, that Tony could be three floors above or below you and you would still be able to connect with him through his dreams. That’s when he offered you a job at the compound.

“w-whoa whoa… me..? an avenger?” You could practically feel the adrenaline pumping through your veins.

“Ah ah ah let’s hold up right there you little dream eater. You’re not going to be fighting on the front lines like an actual avenger; you’re just going to be helping out on the rough nights here at the compound.” Your lips pursed together. That was where you got your nickname, dream-eater from. You were slightly disappointed but those feelings quickly evaporated at the thought of meeting all the Avengers in the flesh.

When you first stepped foot into the compound you could feel the importance of the building just by looking around. Everything was sleekly designed and had such a modern look to it that it made your old office and apartment look like dirt. Okay, so maybe your office was pretty shabby but that was beside the point! You followed behind Tony like a high-school student on their first day at a new school. Your hands were kept to themselves properly at all times looking at the tower’s interior interested in every small detail. You entered the living room to see the Avengers lounging. One by one their heads turned to you and Tony. 

“New kid on the block?” Sam asked eyebrow raised.

“Meet our newest addition to the team, our little dream eater.” Tony put a hand on your back before thrusting you forward in the middle of the group. You knew they meant no harm but right then your brain seemed to be registering their intense stares as a pack of wolves looking at one tasty looking sheep. “She’s a sleep therapist, she’ll be helping out around the tower for all of my favorite fellow insomniacs.” You gave a curt wave and a small smile to the group, but the room didn’t seem to budge. If no one said anything in the next five seconds, you thought you would have to back away slowly with your tail between your legs.

“Well lady dream eater,” said the golden-haired god who approached you with a sweet smile. He took your hand in his shaking it thoroughly enough that you thought that you were sitting in a massage chair. He finally let go leaving you still practically vibrating. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I hope that you’ll join me in slumber very soon.”

Oh, hot _damn_.

“Thor…” You heard a woman say making you turn your head. The famed black widow only rolled her eyes at Thor before turning her attention to you. “He doesn’t mean it right Thor?” He only shrugged the smirk still on his lips. “Of course, of course!” 

"While your beauty is immaculate much like mine I for one prefer to know more than a name of those that I wish to bed." He laughed heartily patting you on the back. You felt the wind rush out of you immediately. Ouch. That would probably bruise in the morning. 

"Though, I'm sure I could get to know you well enough for that _very_ quickly..." You felt your face turn at least three different shades of reds before feeling Natasha take you by the arm pulling you away from the god.

"Stop harassing the poor lamb on her first night will you Thor?"

"Apologies," Thor gave a lazy smile as he sauntered away to the couch planting himself down again.

“Well, now that we’ve got a few of the introductions over with, I think I’ll show Y/N to her room now,” Tony said ushering you out as quickly as you had come. You reached for your back groaning softly. “Damn… no wonder he’s the strongest…” You muttered to yourself.

“Gonna pretend like I didn’t hear that!” Stark chimed not turning to look back at you as you both continued your brisk walk through the halls. 

“Sorry,” You said sheepishly looking back down at the floor watching your steps carefully. You felt yourself bump into Tony and looked up again. “Here you are,” he said as the door slid open to an empty room. It was barren, the only pieces of furniture that were there were a bed, a small desk, and an office chair. “Enjoy,” you heard Tony say before leaving you, the door sliding back closed behind.

The first few days of your job seemed to be a blur. You couldn’t remember half of the conversations you had had with the team in real life, but you did remember the dreams that you shared with them.

At this point, Tony’s dreamscape was one that was all too familiar to you. They often took place in New York, but sometimes they’d be back at his old home. They usually didn’t spiral out of control, but when they did all you had to do was reassure him with a few calming words and maybe change the image of the people who appeared in his dreams if they happened to be injured. Steve often had dreams about his past life in the forties. Peggy was usually there and sometimes they would have romantic outings together walking, dancing, laughing. (You had learned to keep everyone’s dream lives secret, although that didn’t keep you from popping in once in a while just to make sure things were okay!). On harder nights, he would dream of Bucky going back to his winter soldier days, or of his friends and Peggy aging rapidly, their skin shifting from being tight, firm, and radiant to old, wrinkled, and faded. Bruce and Nat didn’t dream as much as the others, but while Bruce was open to the therapy that you offered, Nat preferred to solve her dream issues on her own. You would even have guests sometimes, an occasional Peter Parker, who would dream about being revealed to the public and his aunt’s life being thrown in danger, or Bucky often dreaming of slaughtering his friends without any power over himself. It made you realize how intimate your power truly was. Essentially, you weren’t just looking into the avenger’s dreams; you were looking into their worst fears.

Which is why when you walked down the corridor to hear the loud mumbles coming from Thor’s room you found yourself taken back. 

Thor was the first of the team to actually befriend you despite his less than subtle advances. It was impossible not to be chummy with him with his loud and warm personality. However, when it came to offering your dream therapy to him, Thor would always politely refuse. He would always claim that he didn’t usually have nightmares and that his dreams were often pleasant so you didn’t try to seek him out. After all, invading a dream was pretty much the equivalent of walking in on someone naked to you. If they weren’t prepared they were usually scared, angry and throwing things at you. Some of the Avengers gave you permission to enter their dreams at any time, others when it was only necessary and some refused your help totally. It was your number one rule of your practice, in fact, you always asked for permission before entering a contract with someone for your therapy. At least, you tried. 

You knew it was your sacred rule, you knew this! But Thor’s mumbles were slowly turning into cries of agony and with each scream, you felt as if your chest was being ripped in two. You suddenly heard the soft sliding of a door.

“Dreamie…? Is that you??” Bruce mumbled rubbing his eyes. “Who’s screaming like that??” He looked around feverishly. You put your hands up in defense. You really would have liked to not have to deal with a huge green problem right now.

“It’s Thor…” You stammered looking back towards the closed door. 

"Well, what’s he doing? Getting stabbed? Why the hell is he shouting like that?!“

"He’s having a dream!” You responded quickly. “I-I think…” Bruce walked over to the door staring at it intensely.

“Well, why don’t you work your dream magic?” He asked pointing back at the door.

“It’s not magic!” You said defensively. You could feel yourself biting your lip. “Besides…Thor said he doesn’t want me to sort out his dreams for him… I don’t want to intrude on him,” You explained feeling your fists clench tight. Your nails started to dig into your palms. 

“Dreamie, he sounds like he’s in pain. I don't think he'll mind.” 

Your forehead started to sweat. You threw your hands up in the air again giving in. “Okay, Okay… I-I’ll just check up on him.” You said mostly to yourself with a nod.

You blinked your eyes and took a deep breath. The great thing about your powers was that you could allow people to sleep anywhere anytime, even yourself. 

When you opened your eyes again you appeared in the Doorway, a place you had explored since you were little. It was an infinite hallway of doors, all individual in their own right. Some were closer than others, like the doors that belonged to your parents; your mother’s looking like the doorway to a garden and your fathers a barred gate. You passed Tony’s by, his being a metallic door with lots of pins and keypads and a glowing bright blue light from a window in the middle of it which mirrored his arc reactor. You rushed past all the other familiar doors until the hall became empty. Doors that weren’t used often faded away and turned the hallway into a seemingly endless empty walkway.

“Come on… what kind of door would a god of thunder have..?” you asked yourself. You squinted your eyes looking toward the distance seeing a glistening light. The door had an ornately decorated golden doorway that twisted and turned as if it were a tree covered in gold spray paint. The actual door was an opaque rainbow glass panel that sparkled with each turn of your head. 

“That might do it.” Your hands touched the golden knob softly. You felt your body stop as you looked at the door once more. “I’m really sorry Thor…” You whispered before your hand twisted the knob.

The door burst open, blowing a fierce hot wind in your face causing you to shield your eyes with one arm. You walked into the doorway trying to keep the winds from blowing you away. When you finally got your body into Thor’s dreamscape, the door slammed shut behind you. You looked ahead to see a broken road almost exactly like how the panels to the door appeared. You took another deep breath and waved your hand at the emptiness below you a temporary flooring appearing under your feet to let you walk over the gap that separated the broken road. You looked up ahead to see a crumbling figure on the road ahead lightning crackling all around them. You sucked in a breath and took a few steps forward toward your friend. Your hand instinctively reached out to him. He was sobbing, screaming, howling- he was falling apart before your very eyes and it crushed you.

You saw why he was so upset. His mother’s figure was laying at his feet a spot of blood slowly coating her beautiful blue dress. He whispered over his mother crying loudly. 

“I should have done more to protect you,” He muttered.

You flinched at his words. You knew of Thor’s family and everything that he had been through, but you only knew what was surface deep. This dream opened up a new side of Thor’s grief that you knew existed, but never tried to touch. He seemed so fragile, It was no wonder why he didn’t want you to see him in his dreams like this.

You stretched your hand over his mother and leaned into his ear letting your words turn into Frigga’s. “Thor…this burden that you hold over your heart is too much for one man to bear…” He looked up suddenly trembling. “What?”

“All things must come and pass.” Your fingers mirrored her movements, her hand moving up to touch his cheek. Soon the dream started to move on its own allowing you to take a step back. You found that if a dreamer was reciprocating the words that presented to them the dream would eventually shift of its own volition, changing from a violent nightmare to a pleasant dream.

“The moments that we have shared with one another are now that much more precious… my son…” She stroked his cheek. “I love you.” She slowly disappeared in a burst of fire that softly glowed until she changed into sparkling stardust that floated into the sky. Thor’s arms went limp and he looked down at the absent ground sighing miserably. You slowly touched his shoulder and instantly were knocked on your back staring up at a puffy-eyed Thor. At first, he looked ready to kill but when your eyes locked onto one another he visibly softened.

“Lady dream eater...” He took you by the hand lifting you up from the ground. “Many apologies my friend, but… why are you… what brings you here?” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Thor, I know you told me you didn’t want me here but… you were just… screaming in your room.” You explained wringing your hands together nervously. “It was getting really bad, Bruce woke up and he told me that it might be a good idea to just make sure you were okay…”

He nodded slowly, graciously. “So this is your work…?” He asked looking back to the empty space. You nodded a hole forming in your chest. 

You started rambling “I’m sorry Thor I know that this was wrong and invasion of privacy but your screams were just so painful I-” You felt his hand touch your shoulder.

“Lady dream eater, I humbly thank you for everything that you’ve done.” He pulled you into a hug squeezing you tight. Sure it was a dream but you could have sworn his hugs were just as tight if not more. "I did not think that your magic could work such wonders…" You didn’t correct him this time but instead, pat his back in return. He let go of you and looked over at the world you had entered. The sky was vibrantly beautiful, and now the castle that seemed to be dull from Thor’s anguish seemed as bright as the glistening sun above it. It was true that landscape became a thousand times more gorgeous in any dream but something told you that Asgard truly was just that beautiful. You wished you could have seen it in reality. Your lips pressed together awkwardly.

“I should probably go, you might want to just, you know, be on your own right now,” You laughed. “Goodnight Thor, enjoy your dream.” You finished before waving and blinking your eyes.

You stood in the hallway still standing to see Bruce, Natasha, and Sam all staring at you.

“Oh god, I think she’s awake now,” Sam said nudging Nat. She nodded in agreement. “Yo dream eater." 

"Yeah?” you asked stretching suddenly. The group visibly relaxed. “Oh man, you know you sleep with your eyes open??” Sam asked before breaking out in a shiver. “It’s weird man.”

You smirked punching him in the shoulder before standing up to head back to your room. “Why do you think I never let anyone see me sleep Sam?” you could hear a snort from Bruce before the three of them broke out in a hushed conversation. You sighed in relief, Thor’s screams now gone and the tower was finally able to sleep without noise.

The morning came and you walked into the kitchen to see Wanda and Vision at the stove. “Good morning,” she said cracking a couple of eggs into the pan. “You two need help?” You asked following them closely. You took a deep sniff. “That smells amazing….” You sighed happily. 

“Why don’t you rest easy for now hm?” You shrugged making your way into the living room to sit. “We heard you had an active night,” Vision said while he cooked.

“Nothing I haven’t done before,” you said crossing your legs. 

“I smell breakfast,” You heard Steve from the hall.

“And you’d be right!” Wanda replied. It wasn’t long before the rest of the team piled in taking seats everywhere in the kitchen and the living room having individual morning chats. After you grabbed a plate of eggs and toast you sat on the couch again to make yourself comfortable. You saw Thor make his way to you, coffee cup in hand, before sitting down causing you to nearly flop out of your seat. “Lady dream eater,” He smiled patting your head.

“Morning Thor..!” You said quickly. You still felt terrible about the previous night’s events “Listen, I-”

“Right! About last night,” He said pulling you closer. “I have a favor to ask you Lady dream eater,” he muttered. “I believe I might know someone who would do well to have you enter their dreams as you did mine last night.” He lifted his cup of coffee and took a gulp before continuing. You looked at him confused. You thought you had made a point to ask almost everyone in the tower about your dream therapy.

“Thor, if this a prank to get me in Natasha’s head you can count me out I don’t want any trouble with-”

“Natasha? What no no no!” He said shaking his head in laughter. “I was thinking you could pay my brother a visit,”

You almost choked on your eggs. “Loki?!” you stammered touching your throat to make sure the eggs went down.

“Yes, do you agree?” Thor asked his big baby blues staring into your soul. You felt your chest twist up. He was one of your best friends at the compound after all.

I sighed already tired. “I’ll see what I can do…” You muttered before stabbing another piece of egg with your fork. Thor crushed your spine with his one arm that was still wrapped around you. “Excellent!!!” He shouted.

While Thor rambled on about how much of a good friend you were and how astounding your powers truly were you felt your mind wander helplessly. Loki was a black sheep among the avengers. While in the compound no one took the time to speak of him or to him unless it was absolutley necessary. If you thought you were scared to enter Thor’s dreams without permission you were afraid to even think of what Loki might do when you actually asked to enter them.


	2. Behind closed dream doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally come to meet the notorious Loki Odinson, and it goes just as you expected it to. Fool me once shame on you, fool we twice shame on me, fool me thrice, and be prepared to face my wrath.

Loki Odinson was the one person in the compound you would have rather not have to talk to on a daily basis. That wasn’t much of a challenge either, seeing as he blatantly disliked every Avenger in the tower beside his brother(and even then they tended to fight quite often). So when Thor asked you to use your powers to cure Loki’s nightmares, you knew that it could only lead to trouble. 

But this was Thor who was asking you to do this, not just any joe off the street. He was the first person to make you feel like you weren’t an outsider in the tower, and for that, you owed him a lot. He was always a good friend to you and supported you through all your emotional ups and downs. Seeing into people’s worst nightmares took a lasting toll on you; it made you miserable to be upset over trivial matters when you were surrounded by people who suffered and lost so much. At your worst, you could spend days on end in your room without eating. Thor was the one to first take notice of your absence and could cheer you up through his impeccable advice and (as much as it broke your spine each and every time) his famed hugs. You just couldn’t say no to him, especially after going into his dreams without permission like you had the night before. 

You swallowed down hard standing in front of Loki’s door, which was only a few down from Thor’s room. You could feel your expression twist into something unnaturally uncomfortable as your fist rose up against Loki’s door. You knew Thor’s intentions were completely pure and out of well being, but it didn’t make what you were about to do any easier. You prayed that Loki would happen to be out for the evening as you gave three knocks on his door. 

Unfortunately, those prayers weren’t answered.

The door slid open softly and the trickster god appeared staring down at you with bright eyes that seemed to glisten like emeralds. Truth be told, this was your first time actually interacting with him one on one. Loki wasn’t one for social interaction, especially with the other tower-mates. And you? Well, you just didn’t want to get stabbed if you happened to say something unintentionally offensive. You kept your distance from Loki just as he did with you; it was mutual.

“Do you need something?” His expression looked bored with a twinge of annoyance.

Oh yeah. Words were a thing.

“Ah right! Sorry to bother you Loki, I know you don’t really like to be disturbed and that people generally annoy you, especially Midgardians because you think they’re below you-”

“If you know all these things then why do you insist on babbling like a complete bafoon?" He rolled his eyes as he spat out a quick "Spit it out already woman!” while promptly folding his arms over one another. You flinched at his voice and instinctively raised your hands while taking a step back. ‘You're doing this for Thor.’ You thought. 

“Right…” You coughed awkwardly to compose yourself. “We actually haven’t met before… everyone calls me the dream eater because I’ve been working at the tower for a month now as a dream therapist.” You wrung your hands together as you started.

“Dream therapist?” He raised an eyebrow at you. You gave an earnest nod. 

“My abilities allow me to walk in other people’s dreams. I use it to help people with their nightmares and whatever inner turmoil that comes with it,” Loki took two fingers and started to massage one of his temples.

“Right… you’re that little dream eating witch that sticks around my oaf of a brother…” Loki sighed before lowering his hand from his face. He rolled his eyes continuing. “I suppose I should thank you for keeping that idiot Thor out of my hair…” You felt your confidence rise. Okay, so he was essentially insulting your best friend but at least he wasn’t stabbing you like you thought he would!

His eyes landed on yours again. “Then again, now _you_ are in my hair… so I guess there’s no need to thank you for anything really now is there?” You felt your shoulders drop. Ah yes, there was the kicker. You pursed your lips together and felt your fists ball gradually. Thor had warned you that Loki generally didn’t agree with anyone unless they proved they were his equal or higher. So all you had to do was just be assertive right?

“Look Loki,” You paused to see his eyes widen slightly at your sudden boldness. “I’m not doing this because I want to. I’m doing this because Thor asked me too and because technically it’s a part of my job. So, I’m just going to get straight to the point so that you can either accept my help or deny it and we can get back to just….pretending we don’t exist,” You saw his posture straighten (if that was possible, Loki tended to be in the perfect prince position at any given moment) and you continued. “So, I’m going to ask you one more time, just once. Would you like me to begin analyzing and neutralizing your nightmares?”

Nothing was said for moments and you felt your raging courage dwindle to that of a small lamb. Loki must have sensed your change in demeanor because his eyes seemed to squint and glimmer with something absolutely wicked. Loki’s body shifted and leaned in close to you your faces suddenly only having a small amount of space between them. 

“So you say you do this on behalf of Thor?” He asked each end of his word sounding like a hissing snake. “Then tell that idiot these words verbatim: You needn’t worry about me or my dreams whatever they may be. To send a spineless, hopeless, pathetic, embarrassing, Midgardian in your place is beneath you,” You felt your heart drop. You knew this was to be expected from Loki but damn… he was ruthless even to someone sent from his brother. You had thought that this fact alone might have softened his usual venomous tendencies. You didn’t even have a chance to fire a response back before his eyes lowered at you again shooting daggers at you. “Do I make myself clear dream-eating witch?”

You inhaled deeply. If you tried to say anything you thought you would have cried by sheer anger and embarrassment. Your clenched fists relaxed suddenly and you exhaled collecting yourself. This was Loki. This was all to have been expected from approaching him. His comments mean nothing, and he is a self-absorbed brat. You were better than him and that was all you needed to know.

“Have a nice day Loki.” You said with an unnatural pleasant tone. You turned your back on him swiftly walking in the other direction. Loki watched you with traces of a pout on his face. “Well, she’s no fun.” He muttered to himself before going back to his room. He would have at least like to have seen a tear or two on you before you left. 

You walked straight into Thor’s door swinging it open yourself instead of letting Tony’s technology do it for you. The god laid on his back watching American Ninja Warrior from his bed. You didn’t even bother saying hi and instead leaped over his body and flopped on his bed face-first into his plush blankets.

“Sooo…” Thor began not taking his eyes off the screen. “How did it go?”

“Your brother is an asshole Thor,” You muffled out from the comforter. You raised your head from his blankets and lifted a finger in the air making the snootiest expression you could muster. “Tell that idiot these words verbatim: You needn’t worry about me or my dreams whatever they may be. To send a spineless, hopeless, pathetic, embarrassing, Midgardian in your place is beneath you,” You mocked Loki butchering his Asgardian accent terribly. Thor sat up slowly turning off the television. “He can be like that,” He muttered.

“Then why did you even send me!” You grabbed a pillow off his bed squeezing it to your chest trying to remedy the ache Loki’s insults had given you. “He’s just impossible to talk to, and he’s so rude!” You added, disgusted. “How can the two of you be brothers when you’re nothing alike!”

“I like to think that I’m the good brother,” Thor shrugged with a grin. 

“Trust me, you are.” You groaned falling back onto his bed still holding his pillow tight.

“Worry not,” Thor began laying back on his headboard. “Loki is just abrasive at first glance. I’m sure of it. You just need to show him that you’re not afraid of a little mischief.” He explained turning on the television again. He flipped through the channels until he found the bachelorette. His smile widened and he nudged your body quickly. “Look our favorite!” He said excitedly. You groaned loudly. “I’m pretty sure it’s just your favorite Thor.” You sighed. Regardless, you sat up alongside him with his pillow. You wouldn’t admit it to anyone but Thor, but you secretly did like the show and its ridiculous drama.

“Cheer up, at least now you know the two of you will never need to speak with one another again!” 

“Yeah…” you sighed. “I guess you’re right.” You shrugged before the two of you started tuning in to the program. 

You both were terribly wrong. 

It started with something simple, something so odd that you almost didn’t connect the dots at first. Almost.

You were walking into the living room to join Steve in watching an old flick when you suddenly slammed into something hard, knocking you over onto the floor.

“JESUS!!” You shouted feeling at your forehead. Was that a knot forming or were you just being paranoid? Steve immediately got up from his seat to offer you a hand. “Dreamie! You alright? You seemed to just drop out of nowhere…” 

You shook your head trying to clear your thoughts. “Yeah, I’m fine I don’t know what-” You felt your body thud against something again while still holding onto Steve. You stared at him confused and frightened. “What in the world…” You muttered. Your eyebrows furrowed and you took a step back. 

“It’s like an invisible wall or something!!” You said touching the clear but definitely solid wall in front of you.“You think maybe it’s a new feature Tony added?” you asked. Steve looked almost as confused as you as he reached his hand through the ‘invisible wall’.

“Well, whatever’s happening here, is only affecting you, dreamie.” Your lips pursed as you took one fist in your hand and cracked your knuckles frustrated. “I’m gonna punch it.” You concluded as you cracked your other hand.

“Uh...are you sure that’s such a good idea-” Steve didn’t get to finish his sentence as your fist went sailing straight through the invisible wall and into his cheek. You blinked now that the invisible force field was clearly gone but at the price of Steve’s face. He didn’t even blink as you slowly lowered your fist from his jaw.

You had just slugged Captain fucking America straight in his face.

“Oh my god.” Was all you could say. 

“It’s fine I’ve taken stronger punches than that-”

“Oh, my GOD.”

“I didn’t even feel it honest-”

You were practically hyperventilating. “But the wall! It was right there!! I swear it was there!!” You shouted holding your face in your hands now. “You saw it right Steve??” He looked away awkwardly now scratching the back of his head. 

“Well, I did see you fall over quite a few times today… are you sure you’re alright?” You could tell his concern was genuine, but it only made you feel worse. You weren’t imagining things, you were sure that that wall was there! Regardless, you decided that rather than freak Cap out anymore you might as well just go back to your room.

“I think I need to just… take a nap.” You concluded turning back. “I’ll watch a movie with you another time okay, Steve?”

He nodded sitting back on the couch utterly perplexed. “Alrighty…get some rest okay?”

“You’ve got it…” You folded your arms over your chest as you started to make your way back to your room. While you walked you saw Loki quickly pass by book in hand as he made his way into the kitchen. You froze in your tracks instantly turning to look at him. He was fishing through the fridge for a pitcher of water to fill up a glass cup. Your eyes squinted incredulously at Loki and a frown formed on your lips. You sucked in a breath and kept walking to your room. You weren’t causing a scene, that’s exactly what he wanted from you, and you sure as hell were not going to give him the satisfaction. However, the little fits of ‘mischief’ didn’t stop there. 

You had found a snake in your bed the next morning. 

You screamed loudly flying out of your bed throwing any and all furniture in your possession at the slithering creature. Thor, of course, was the first to burst into your room. 

“LADY DREAM EATER!! WHAT HAPPENED?!” He bellowed before his eyes landed on the snake. You hid behind Thor quickly jumping onto his back practically digging your nails into his skin so you wouldn’t be able to fall off. 

“SNAKE!!” You screeched picking up a nearby towel throwing it at the reptile. Thor’s eyes lowered and he grabbed your small body from his, lifting you up into the air and promptly setting you on the ground gently. He slowly made his way to the snake leaning down to its hissing body.

“Loki!” He hissed in a harsh whisper. “Loki is that you?!” 

“LOKI?!” You screamed even louder now. Thor put a hand up as a cue for you to settle down. He suddenly shook his head and lifted the snake from the ground opening your bedroom window. “Not Loki,” he confirmed as he observed the snake carefully before he dropped it out of the window. “Definitely would have stabbed me by now.” He said turning back to you. “It probably was Loki who set the snake there although.” He said simply walking past you.

“What the hell Thor?!” You shouted. “How are you so calm about this?! He put a snake in my bed!!” You were still pointing at the spot where the snake had first appeared. 

Thor let out a laugh before patting your shoulder. “Ah lady dream eater, he does this only to get a reaction out of you. You’re new to his tricks so he’s still able to fool you with such mediocre gimmicks.” He explained. “Don’t let him get under your skin or he’ll only try to continue to swindle you,” He left your room, leaving you to clean up the mess that you had made thanks to Loki.

You sighed and lifted your furniture off of the floor placing each piece in its original place. Among your furniture, you had lifted a large dream catcher from the floor. You looked it over carefully making sure that none of its delicately woven strings were broken, or that any feathers had fallen off. You sighed in relief. It looked like it was okay.

The dream catcher was a gift from your mother for one of your birthdays when you were still just a child. You had first learned of your powers through her. As a child, you crept through her dreams almost every night and spent your time tending to the gardens that she grew in her dreams. When your mother had nightmares you would wish desperately for her to feel better and soon were able to give her peace by making simple demands through her dreams. The dream catcher was something that reminded you of her and your family that you had left behind in order to help Tony and the Avengers. You still talked with them often through calls or video chats but it wasn’t the same. At times, it seemed like the dream catcher was the one absolute that still existed between you and your family. 

You set the dream catcher safely over the headboard of your bed. “At least he didn’t ruin you.” You stupidly said out loud before returning to the rest of your things not knowing that Loki's ears were practically everywhere and especially focused on your room which he had particular business in keeping an eye on this morning.

That's when he pulled the final straw that broke the camel's back.

Loki thought it would be a fun joke to set another illusion in your room. It was low scale in comparison to the live snake he had actually put in your bed the day before, but the emotional impact was far worse. 

You were writing at your desk, calm. In fact, with everything that had occurred within the past couple of days, it had been the calmest you had been in a while. The window was wide open when you heard a loud fluttering from the back of your room. Your head snapped in the direction of the noise to see a large black crow flying in your room. Your heart nearly stopped. It was going for your dream catcher. 

You bolted from your desk and rushed towards the bird waving your hands wildly. “Get out of here!!” You shouted trying to coerce it into flying out the window. Instead, it picked at the dream catcher’s feathers plucking them off the ring as if it were enacting revenge on whoever’s wings had been used for it. “Stop!!” You begged as the bird plucked at the web in the middle snapping its strings one by one. You swatted at the bird to try and move it through brute force but when your hand went to touch the flying fiend, it phased through like a hologram, Or more specifically, an illusion.

Now, you had been known to be a person who was quiet and peaceful. Being that you focused on your powers so often, people thought that you were usually too drowsy to deal with most of the world’s problems (and in some cases, they would be right!). But today was different. Loki had finally made you snap and you were finally going to give him the reaction he apparently so desperately wanted.

You barreled down the hall fire and fury practically coursing through your veins. You couldn’t hear if anyone tried to approach you while you sped through the hall. In your mind, they had all became background noise. You found yourself at his door. Loki’s stupid solid sliding closed door. You slammed your fist into it not once, twice or three times, but at least seven times before he threw it open with an anger that seemed to be a small flame in comparison to your bonfire of rage.

“Are you mad?! Just what-”

“SHUT UP!” You shouted over him easily grabbing at his shirt tightly bringing it close to you. You stared him in the face as if you had no fear of your own death (which in this case you did, after all, Loki probably could have stabbed you at any moment). 

“I am SICK and TIRED of you treating me like one of your practical jokes Loki!” You screamed in his face. Your expressions were both equally angered but your voice held wrath that Loki couldn’t interrupt without you cutting him off almost immediately.

“Now if you don’t want to accept my therapy, FINE! I am under no obligation to force you to do anything! But don’t punk me and treat me like some sort of idiot because your brother actually gives a damn about you and asked me to see if you needed help!” You let go of his collar roughly breathing heavily as your anger still hadn’t subsided. 

“Now leave me the HELL ALONE!” You growled turning on your heels promptly. 

Now that you had properly exploded on Loki everyone else was finally fading into view. Thor looked like he had been slapped across the face as he saw you storm past him in rare form. You slammed your door behind you as you entered your room. You looked around wildly threatening to punch or kick or throw something, anything. You needed to enact your revenge as soon as possible. If Loki thought you would be mild-mannered to him after this night he was dead wrong. Your eyes landed on the dream catcher on the wall and you stared at it for what seemed like years, your decision finally set. 

Screw your number one rule. If Loki was going to use his powers to pick on you, then you would do the same to him. 

You waited until deep into the night where you could hear nothing in the tower except for the sound of your own rigid breaths. You were still fuming mad about all the tricks Loki had pulled on you. You stepped out of your room in the tower silently moving through the hall like a shadow cast by the moon’s light that shone through the occasional window. 

Despite all the doors being almost identical, your brain was able to remind you where to stop in order for you to find the trickster’s room. You plopped yourself right outside of his door and sat as comfortable as you possibly could, blinking three times before finding yourself in the Doorway.

You sucked in a breath. Given your current relationship with Loki, you wouldn’t be surprised if his door was miles away. That didn’t stop you though; you were determined to scare him out of his wits. You started walking past every door that was familiar to you, not paying attention to anything but your blinding rage. You were through with being Loki’s toy, it was time for him to pay for all the disasters he had caused you in the last days. You felt yourself stop suddenly in your tracks looking around for a moment. The Doorway had suddenly become cold.

You laughed to yourself. “Must be a metaphor for his cold dead heart.” You thought aloud before trudging forward. A door slowly came into view, a large double door that was painted green and covered in a fresh coat of frost. It was even more ornate than Thor’s, its handles were seemingly crystal and the post looked to be a huge ice crystal that had a faint blue glow to it. You rolled your eyes, the colors didn’t even match (At this point you were just being petty in trying to find anything to keep your anger fueled). You slowly creaked the doors open as soft as you possibly could, to sneak into Loki’s dreamscape.

When you ensured the security of your position you looked up. You seemed to be in some sort of palace. You looked into the room confused and saw Loki’s figure standing before an old man sitting on a golden throne. Careful not to be seen or caught, you stepped lightly behind a large pillar only taking quick glances to see and hear what Loki’s dream had to tell him.

“You, are an abomination.” The words were as cold as the ice that surrounded Loki’s door. You felt your jaw clench as you saw the man stare at Loki with utter disgust.

“You have ruined me for the last time Loki,” he continued. “Since your birth, you have done nothing for me but been a poisonous thorn in my side…All you do is steal from others in order to better yourself.”

You could feel the regret instantly set in your stomach as you watched silently behind the pillar. You weren’t supposed to be here. Loki looked up suddenly finally lifting his gaze from the floor to the man. “Father-”

“SILENCE!” The king bellowed. You knew who this man was now despite never seeing him until this moment. “You have no right to speak in my presence after what you’ve done to me, after what you’ve done to your mother!”

Loki slowly craned his neck back to the floor in shame.

“Leading those brutes to the throne, leading them to your mother to have her be slaughtered by them! Stealing what little energy I had left inside myself to give yourself a throne.” Odin turned his gaze away as if he were too revolted to even look at his own son. 

“The only thing you have brought to this family Loki is ruin.”

You knew that Loki had been absolutely terrible to you, and you had no reason to forgive him, but the utter hatred that rang clear in Odin’s voice was enough to make you wish you hadn’t broken your sacred rule.

“May you always live in the depths of Thor’s ever-growing shadow…while he lives in the sun high above, you will always be left cowering behind him in darkness.” He slammed his staff onto the ground loudly its thud echoing in the throne room. “You are nothing. You deserve nothing. And you will continue to be this way until you grace this earth with your death,” You felt a pang in your heart and tried to hold back your breaths. Even if you did hate Loki, these words were uncalled for, especially from the person he called father. 

“I will bless you with this one gift you may bring to this world.” Odin stood from his throne and slowly descended the steps from it to Loki. “Kneel Loki.” He commanded raising his staff in the air. Your hand rose to your mouth as you silently shook your head. Odin slowly raised his staff above his head his eyes flashing an expression of hate you would pray you never would be able to see.

You blinked three times suddenly and found yourself still sitting in front of Loki’s room your heart beating out of control. You felt something cool slowly trickle down the sides of your cheeks and brought a finger to them touching your face gently.

They were tears.


	3. Regret Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've broken your one sacred rule of dream walking in order to get back at Loki for all the nasty pranks he's pulled on you. What you saw scarred you, and now you want nothing more than to forget and put it all in the past.

You would have sat outside Loki’s door for hours if it didn’t mean you could have been potentially kicked in the face if he saw you. So, instead of taking that chance, you decided to distract yourself. Sure it was about four o clock in the morning, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t go out! You pulled a jacket over your shoulders and grabbed your keys off of your desk to head out to town. 

Because the compound was so far off from civilization, you found yourself at the craft store only minutes before they opened and sat in your car. You replayed Loki’s dream in your mind as you closed your eyes resting your forehead against your wheel.

_“You are nothing. You deserve nothing. And you will continue to be this way until you grace this earth with your death,”_

You felt a chill rush down your spine and your entire body quivered with fear. You knew that this was all a dream and yet, Loki’s familiarity with such words spoken to him left you unsettled. Loki was arrogant, self-centered, bratty, and an all-around asshole. So why did he allow Odin to belittle him as he did? Thinking back you realized that in his dream Loki only spoke one word during his dream sequence.

“Father,” You whispered to yourself as your eyes opened slowly. You turned your head slightly towards the front of the store. The lights of its sign were now on and you started to see people walking in. You pulled out your phone looking at the time. Eight forty-five? But it was nearly seven o clock what seemed like minutes ago when you first arrived! You shrugged with a sigh walking into the store looking around the aisles curiously. You were ready to splurge after last night; you needed to spend some time not worrying about Loki. After all, regardless of what you had seen last night he still was undeniably a huge dick.

You picked up a few items, a small pack of beads, leather straps, thread, feathers and an embroidery hoop. You were planning on making a dream catcher. It wasn’t that your mother's dream catcher had been broken, Loki’s illusion was only meant to mess with you not actually do any real damage. You thought that working on a small craft would give you just the distraction you needed. After you paid for your items you got back into your car and drove back to the compound ready to finally take a break.

When you walked back into the compound you were approached by many of your Avenger colleagues about yesterday’s little mental breakdown.

“Hey, there you are!” Bruce walked over to you as you walked in the door.“You okay? You were in rare form yesterday” He gave you an awkward lopsided smile. 

You shrugged. “Yeah…I just wasn’t in a good mood,” You explained. “I got some crafts to help me relax a little bit.” You shook the bag gently showing off your shopping trip. Bruce nodded respectfully. “Hey, if anyone knows about trying to keep your anger in check it’s me. Have a nice time,” He said giving your back a pat.

Steve nodded in agreement.“Yeah, we all know that Loki can be…”

“An insensitive, immature, fucker?” You spat, still bitter.

“Difficult was the word I would choose but, yes,” Steve said. “Just don’t take it personally,”

“Yeah…sure.” You said with a curt nod. You began making your way back to your room. In all honesty, you were starting to become pissed all over again at all your friend’s reactions. Everyone seemed to be used to Loki’s antics but that didn’t make them right. You huffed to yourself as you watched your door slide open to your room. You nearly dropped your bags on the floor as your expression scrunched up in annoyance.

Of course, Loki would be sitting in your room just as you left to get away from everyone else so you could relax.

You sighed throwing your bags in your desk chair. Thankfully, Thor was there too, sitting beside his brother. He seemed to be completely relaxed resting on your bed while Loki had his legs crossed properly as he sat and looked out your window not even taking a moment to acknowledge you.

“My brother would like to speak to you,” Thor said nonchalantly as he only snuggled closer into your pillows. You two had been in each other’s rooms so often, it was as if you both just shared one another’s things. Thor kicked Loki in the back roughly causing his brother to jolt in response. “Right, brother?”

You folded your arms over your chest. Thor was obviously doing this out of a good heart, but no forced apology would be able to satisfy your building hatred towards the trickster god.

“I apologize for my actions this week,” Loki said simply. He still wasn’t looking at you and it made you mad. What, did he think you were below him or something? Of course, you knew the answer was yes, but that didn’t make you feel any better. “They were uncalled for,” he finished.

“Okay.” You said simply. “See you soon,” You opened up the door. To your surprise, Thor got up to leave while Loki stayed. You eyed Thor confused as he made his way to you. “I suggested Loki stay with you for the day. You know so that he can get to know what a great person you are.” He explained placing a hand on your shoulder.

“Thor that’s sweet but-”

“I told him that you’re a trustworthy and pleasant friend to have, he would be lucky to have you!” You tried not to let your expression slack into a smile. "Despite his nasty personality and wicked tricks, you could turn your hand against him because it's beneath you." You felt your stomach twist into knots as flashes of Loki's nightmare appeared in your mind. Thor was wrong, you could turn your hand against him with your abilities and you did. You weren't the saint that Thor apparently thought you were. Thor was too nice for his own good. It was a shame his brother was such a rat. 

“You don’t mind do you lady dream eater?” He asked giving you a smile. You sighed.

“No, it’s fine.” You said finally moving to your desk. “Stay as long as you like Loki.” You tried not to groan as you replied.

“Fantastic! I’ll see you at dinner then! I believe Tony is ordering… the pizza hut.” He said excitedly. “I asked him for all the meats on my slices but he said he’ll have to see, any requests?”

“Tell Tony that I said to order pineapple,” You didn’t look up at him while you cleared a space on your desk. He shuffled awkwardly. “He said you might request that and told me to tell you that your taste in pizza is atrocious.”

This time you actually groaned. “Fine then! I’m okay with cheese,” You said disappointedly. Thor nodded and made his way back out. “Bye dreamie! Bye brother, play nice!”

“Bye Thor,” You sighed as the door slid behind him, closed.

Silence.

You sighed loudly sitting at your desk now. If Loki wasn’t going to at least try to be nice then neither would you. You spilled your supplies on your desk and began to work.

“You know, you don’t have to stay here.” You said wrapping the ring in leather. “You can just make an illusion of yourself and stay in your room and Thor wouldn’t know.” You didn’t look back at him as he spoke.

“You don’t think I’ve thought of that?” Loki rolled his eyes. “Thor said he’ll be checking the rooms for illusions every fifteen minutes to make sure I stay in place. Honestly, I don’t understand what the issue is here.”

“Your tricks are annoying and in bad taste,” You shot back still working on your project.

He looked you up and down. You were still in pajamas. “And wouldn’t you know about bad taste?” He smirked. “I do enjoy the sheep on your sleepwear.” You felt your face get hot. "Though you're nothing near my taste, I always prefer less on my women."

“Okay, if you’re going to stay in my room could you at least not be a total douche bag?” You snapped. You kept your lips tight. You wanted to tell him that it was his fault that you were still in your pajamas with that dream of his, but you knew you couldn’t tell Loki. As if he didn’t already hate you enough, revealing the truth could possibly make him violent. 

“My, how your temper has sparked since our first conversation… you’re quite the charmer aren’t you?” You could practically hear the smirk in his sarcastic voice.

“And who do I have to thank for that?” You asked finishing the leather. You were starting to work on the webbing now.

“Honestly, it was just a joke! In comparison to Thor, you only had a taste of my abilities.”

You scooted away from your desk finally facing him and took a breath. “Loki, by all means, if you were offended by my offer to try and help you with your nightmares, I’m truly sorry. But you need to realize that I wasn’t the one who wanted to approach you at all. Thor asked me to because he was concerned about you. So if you have anyone to blame it’s him.” You clasped your hands together to make your point. 

“But in all honesty, you shouldn’t be blaming anyone. It’s not an offense to know that people care about you and your well being.” You almost fell over. Loki was actually looking at you now. “Cut them a little slack.” You finished finally. Silence filled the room again and you sighed. Obviously, you weren’t getting anywhere with him. You scooted back to your desk to continue on your web.

“…What are you working on?” Loki asked. You looked over your shoulder eyebrows raised in shock. He wasn’t actually making an effort to speak to you, was he? You lifted your work in project slowly. “It’s a dream catcher.” You explained pointing to the bigger one that sat on your wall.

“A dream catcher? Is this witchcraft?” He asked quickly. Yeah, as if he needed another spell in his arsenal of illusions.

“Not really, it’s a tool.” You began looking at the web you had started in your hands. “Native Americans have told stories of bad dreams being captured in the web of dream catchers and letting the good ones pass through the center.” You illustrated by letting your finger circle around the catcher’s center. “The nightmares are caught in the web and trickle off the feathers to be destroyed.”

Loki was looking closely at the dream catcher now. “And it works?” He asked. If you hadn’t been watching him as close as you had you wouldn’t have noticed that the tips of his fingers were touching one another gently, almost anxiously.

You laid back in your desk chair. “I personally think so, yes. It depends on how you make them,” your eyes went back down the catcher and you started back up on its web. “If you believe that it’ll work, it’ll work, but not every time obviously.” You started to tie some feathers and attached some beads. “If they did then I guess there wouldn’t be a need for my powers then would there?” You laughed only to yourself. Sometimes you wished this were the case.

“Who taught you of this?” He asked. You could tell he was intrigued by the small craft.

“My mom,” you said simply. “She gave me the one you were fooling around with yesterday when I was little. I haven’t seen her in... a long time.” You explained giving him a side glance. “Which is why I was so upset, by the way.” 

Loki didn’t respond initially at first, but when he did he seemed to speak only slightly above a whisper. “…Sorry.” His voice seemed frail, almost like a piece of glass; if it wasn’t handled properly it might break. You sighed internally.

“It’s okay.” You said finally. “Just don’t let it happen again.” You said fastening the feathers on the dream catcher. 

“Well, that’s done,” You said showing it to him. “What do you think?”

You thought you saw a glimmer in those emeralds of his. “It’s not horrible for having been made so quickly.” He said looking away quickly. You gave a half-smile. At least he was trying now.

“You want to watch something?” You asked grabbing the remote like he had a choice. 

“Oh…midgaurdian television. Joy.” 

“What about it?” You asked sliding your chair to your bed where he still sat. “It’s not ALL bad.”

“I walked into Thor’s room last week and saw him watching two toy dolls fly off on some sort of spaceship.”

Oh yeah, that reminded you had to get your copy of Toy Story back from Thor.

“That was just one movie, you can’t knock them all,” You debated signing on your Netflix account. “I think you’ll like this one.” You said scrolling to the cinema production of Phantom of the Oprea.

“Thor mentioned that you have a thing for drama,” you shrugged. “Give me my blanket?” You asked hugging your knees with one arm as the movie started to play. 

Loki rolled his eyes. “As if your subpar Midgardian movies could ever equate to my refined taste for the arts.” He pulled the blanket off your bed and handed it off to you. “Your blanket.”

“Thank you Loki,” You wrapped it around your body. “Now get comfortable, because it picks up fast.” You warned smiling as the music began to play.

“I’m sure it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Fifteen minutes into the movie.

“Hmph. Well, the girl’s voice isn’t all that bad.”

Half an hour into the movie.

“The costumes are alright… they would do well to add a splash of green to them.”

An hour into the movie.

“The dance sequences are….charming to say the least.”

An hour and a half into the movie.

“I must say I do like this phantom… his dedication to deception is amicable.”

Two hours into the movie.

“Well… who doesn’t love a mob song?!”

Soon the credits began to roll and you felt yourself stretch out of your blanket cocoon. “So was it as terrible as you tho-”

You froze. Loki looked completely starstruck. “Loki?” You asked suddenly pulling him out of his thoughts. He coughed trying to hide his obvious interest. “Yes, well it wasn’t horrible.” He concluded folding his arms against his chest.

“I’m a fan of ‘Past the Point of No Return,’” You said thoughtfully.

“Yes, well ‘Music of the Night’ is obviously the most promising of the selection.” 

You smirked having caught him in the act. “You seemed to have gotten the names of the songs pretty quickly there Loki,” 

He looked at you incredulously trying to hide his flustered expression. “It wasn’t that hard to follow the names were so simple Thor could have guessed them.” You chuckled getting up from your seat. “Yeah, alright Loki.” You checked your phone.

“Aw man… Thor texted me like half an hour that dinner was here… I bet you all the good pizzas are gone and the slices are cold.” You muttered half to yourself. You looked behind you. “Are you going to eat something?” You asked sliding your phone in your pocket. He shook his head standing up straight and wiping his suit off.

“I should report back to Thor and tell him what a good boy I’ve been.” He said simply making his way to leave. Your eyebrows scrunched together. You didn’t see Loki get breakfast, but you knew he hadn’t eaten since you got home because he had been with you, and that was hours ago. 

“Alright then... goodnight,” You said getting ready to raid the kitchen. Loki started to follow you out.

“Oh wait!” You said walking back to your desk. You picked up the dream catcher you had made. “A peace offering.” You said simply placing it in his hands. “I’m sorry for yelling at you yesterday.” 

Loki stared at the gift for a moment before meeting your eyes again. “No, I’m sorry. The tricks…they were in bad taste. You don’t have to give me this.” He still held the dream catcher in his hands touching its webbing gently.

“It’s not a problem Loki,” You said pushing the dream catcher closer to his chest.

“Trust me, as far as dreams go, I’m covered.” You started walking out the door again. “Goodnight.”

He stood in your room a moment longer staring at the dream catcher. “Yes…goodnight...dream eater.” He said softly before leaving to meet Thor. 

—

The night came quickly and soon you found yourself patrolling the halls listening for nightmares that could have been happening. It was your daily routine to make sure everyone else was having sweet dreams before you rested yourself. You tapped on your phone as you passed each room making sure the dreams seemed to be secure. Steve? Check. Bruce? Check. Natasha? Not applicable. Tony? Check. Loki?

You felt your feet stop in front of his door. He should have been ‘nonapplicable’ too but you found yourself still standing in place. You knew he definitely didn’t want you in his dreams but Odin’s words seemed to whisper in your ear as you stared at the cold steel door. You looked at the floor as you felt yourself bite your lip.

“Just a minute…ten tops…” You promised yourself sitting aside his door. You blinked three times and saw yourself in the Doorway.

“Okay little miss dream eater… we’re making this quick and easy. Just a check-in. Nothing extravagant. After all, Loki’s still sort of an ass? Okay well, he was less of an ass today but that was because Thor probably threatened to punch his scrawny noodle body.” You said to yourself. 

You walked down the doorway looking past each door, everything still seemed to be normal. You shuddered suddenly. The cold draft that you felt when you first entered Loki’s dream was a lot closer than it was last night. You looked ahead the frostbitten door confirming your thoughts. But… it didn’t make sense. Even if you had entered Loki’s door before, it shouldn’t have been this close already. People who had close doors meant that they had some sort of connection to you.

You stared at the door in its close proximity. It still was a little ways off from the rest, but it was significantly closer. You shook your head to stop yourself from being distracted. The less you stalled, the quicker you could get to your own bed and not the cold floor outside Loki’s room. You grabbed at the crystal handles pulling gently. To your surprise, the door didn’t give as much trouble as it had last time.

Stop it. In and Out.

You walked in and found yourself in the Asgardian throne room again. You looked ahead and felt your heart sink. Loki stood in chains again before his father.

“Wretched child… may the day that I spared your life be cursed.” Odin bellowed slamming his scepter down. Loki didn’t even wince at his cruelty. It made your heart twist. _Come on Loki_ , you thought. _Say something. Anything! Don’t just stand there_! You yelled internally.

“Are you ready to finally relieve me of your burden of an existence boy?” Loki didn’t nod but his posture went slack, something that you weren’t used to. Odin raised his staff slowly the point of it beginning to glow. You felt your breath quicken and your heart began to race.

Before you could even register your own actions your hand was raised towards Odin and his staff stopped glowing. Your eyes widened as he lowered his staff to the floor again gentler this time.

Shit.

You sighed internally. You might as well finish what you’ve started. You felt your fingers pull at Odin’s as you began to puppet his actions. You mouthed the words softly to yourself and soon enough they became Odin’s.

“Stand up straight Loki…” The trickster god looked up at his father slowly. Odin turned his face from Loki. You couldn’t make it too obvious, Loki was no idiot. 

“Even if you have caused this land many toils… you are still my son.” He said. “I shall not lay a hand against you.” Odin raised his staff again and sliced down Loki’s chains letting them fall apart to the floor. “You are free.” He said turning his back to him.

“Father?”

“I said you are free.” He said again. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” Loki touched his previously chained wrists gently and looked at him. He nodded quickly and turned to leave the throne room. Before he could make his way towards the pillars that you were standing at you blinked three times and found yourself outside Loki’s door again. You sighed standing at your feet.

“Just checking in right?” You muttered to yourself before walking into your room. You climbed into your bed quietly pulling the covers over your body.

“…What a joke.”


	4. Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with the god of thunder leads to a concussion and a tender moment between the god of mischief

The guilt of entering Loki’s dream a second time was eating away at you the entire day. This wasn’t like you; you were practically throwing your number one rule to the wind for two nights in a row. It wasn’t like you had an excuse to justify your actions either, you were intruding Loki’s dreams, looking into his darkest fears for absolutely no reason, and it made you sick to your stomach.

It was early in the afternoon and the compound was pretty much empty. Everyone was off handling their own errands; it was lonely. You found yourself walking into the training room to look for anyone to watch to keep your mind off of your actions. Thor was sparring with Tony’s high tech AI system to help him train. You sat on the sidelines, watching him work as he grabbed one of the training robots from its shoulders and slamming it back into the ground crushing it to pieces.

Thor’s strength always astounded you despite knowing that he was practically a god. Even without his hammer, he was still able to do some heavy damage. You wondered if Loki could rip a robots head off like Thor had a second later. You wondered if his arms were just as toned secretly beneath all the gaudy garb that he laid across his body. 

Wait, Loki again? 

You pulled at your hair staring at the ground as you muttered a quick curse under your breath. 

Thor finally took notice of your presence as you cursed. He took out one last AI before calling the program to stop. He craned his neck gently stretching it out before pulling his hair back. “Afternoon lady dream eater.” He said in a slight huff before taking a seat next to you. 

“Hi Thor,” You couldn’t hide the somber tone in your voice. 

“What troubles you, my friend?” Thor asked instantly his voice heavily laced with concern. You let out a sigh. You should have known that Thor would be able to read you like the front page of a newspaper. Maybe he would be able to help.

“What do you do when you know that you’re doing something wrong, but you keep going back to do it anyway?” You asked supporting your cheek on top of your fist. 

Thor said nothing for a moment trying to think of an answer himself before turning to you. “You cease the actions immediately, of course. In my history with humans, I have seen that actions of evil only lead to ruin..” He said finally. Your body almost shut down. 

Were your actions evil? You started to pull at your hair nervously. Thor was right, you had to stop. You hadn’t kept this dream trespassing up for too long if you stopped now no one would notice and no one would be angry with you. Right?

You suddenly felt Thor put an arm around your shoulder giving you a tight squeeze. “Melancholy doesn’t suit your beautiful face.” He said picking you up. “I know! Let’s have a spar shall we?” he sat you on the ground in the middle of the rooms mat.

“Thor I don’t think that’s a good or fair idea.” You said letting out a laugh. “You’re a freaking god there’s no way I can beat you!!” You put your hands on your hips.

Thor started to get in a stance. “Training is not about winning or losing lady dream eater. It’s about improving your skills, and right now you haven’t any in the form of combat.” 

“That’s because I wasn’t meant for combat Thor.” You explained. “I was meant for therapy.”

“And what should you do if we’re all away and the compound is attacked?” He asked not moving from his stance. You sighed and reluctantly got into a poor fighting stance as well. 

“Thor I swear one bruise and I’ll-”

“Worry not, I promise to go pitifully easy on you.” 

Okay, while you were an absolute failure at combat and had the fighting skills of a 14-year-old pug you couldn’t help but feel yourself get pumped at the oh so clear roasting that Thor threw at you. Thor set the timer for only a minute, not enough time for you to do any real damage to him. The clock started and you began circling around each other slowly.

The thing about Thor was that he was HUGE. Just looking at him made you break out in a sweat to try and figure out how you could possibly take him down. You felt your feet lightly stepping towards him and attempted to throw a punch only to be immediately punished by him by having him grab your wrist and twist it around completely.

“Ow OW OOWW!!! Okay, what happened to going easy on me you big block!!” You shouted using your other arm to elbow him square in the chest. You knew that the hit obviously didn’t hurt him but he let go of you in good sport allowing you to take another shot. 

“You have to be aware of your surroundings lady dream eater. If you aren’t careful you’ll get yourself hurt!”

“Isn’t that why I have you to protect me?” snapped back in a baby voice. 

“Trust me, you wouldn’t need me to if you only applied yourself!” He laughed. The two of you continued the fight. It consisted of you mostly trying to throw punches and kicks at Thor only to be blocked and smacked around. 

You turned your head for a moment after seeing a green blur in the corner of your eye. Loki sat legs crossed looking at his brother and you sparring, chin propped on his fists looking absolutely bored.

“Lok-” you didn’t get a minute to assess him before Thor kicked your feet from under your legs causing you to slam your head on the ground. You hissed and screamed at the searing pain traveling throughout your body and cradled the back of your skull. 

Both brothers came to your aid immediately Thor picking you up in what seemed like seconds. “My humblest apologies, I didn’t think your body would fall so hard!” He said innocently as you held your head trying to somehow remedy your unbearable pain.

“Idiot! She’s from Midgard, of course, her body can’t handle such strength it’s practically made of paper!” Loki spat.

“Not HELPING!!!” You shouted shoving yourself out of Thor’s arms. “Just!!! Let me go on my own I’ll be fine!!” You growled heading out the door of the compound. You felt like you were going to vomit.

“Lady dream eater I have to insist-” Thor followed you out with his brother. You made your way across the compound ignoring their advice and banter between themselves going to the kitchen and grabbing a bag of frozen peas.

“You guys.” You said quickly now holding the peas against the back of your head. “If you want to help me out, then just leave me alone!!” You said trying not to stomp off. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to spar with the stupid god of thunder I’m such an idiot..” You mumbled to yourself finally making your way back to your room. You laid on your bed before hearing F.R.I.D.A.Y communicate to you in your room.

“Good afternoon dream eater. I’ve been given orders to make sure that you’re alright. I’ll be taking an anatomical scan now.” She called before your room flashed a soft blue light for what seemed like a minute. “Scan complete, I detect traces of severe bruising and a mild concussion.” She diagnosed. “Would you like me to order medication?”

You groaned loudly the headache seemingly beginning to set in as soon as you got your diagnosis. “Please…” you muttered. “Tell the others that I can’t accept any appointments today due to my injury.” You finished.

“Noted. Feel better.” 

You closed your eyes as the cold compress of the peas melted against your skin. Just when it seemed like you and Loki could get along, he had to show up randomly and throw you off your game. And Thor!! He practically attacked you like you were a Hydra agent what happened to going pitifully easy on you huh?

You suddenly heard the door open and felt your eyes only clench. “Thor…” You moaned tiredly. “If that’s you just leave me alone okay? I love you, but you tend to shout,” you said slowly turning to the side and opening your eyes to see your visitor. It was Loki.

“Oh…” was all you could manage to say. Great job, you really were a master of conversation, weren’t you?

He shifted slightly in place after hearing your comment about Thor. “Oh god that must have sounded weird,” 

You said suddenly sitting up slowly. “I don’t like actually love your brother- well I do but not in a romantic sense, he’s like MY brother- wait that came out wrong!! I have a concussion okay? I can’t think straight!!” You said suddenly wanting to hide underneath your covers.

Loki cleared his throat and loosened his collar a bit. “No, that’s quite fine,” he said finally. “Do you mind if I take a seat?” He asked already taking one at your desk. “Sure,” you replied. It wasn’t like you really had a choice.

“I just wanted to check up on you…for Thor that is.” He said looking at you in your bed. “He feels awful about this afternoon."

“Afternoon...? I only closed my eyes a minute ago...What time is it?” you asked not daring to look at your phone after being diagnosed. “Late in the evening,” replied Loki. “About nine o clock.”

“Nine???” You tried not to shout even though you were obviously shocked. “I was out that long??” 

Loki nodded silently looking around your room. “As I’ve said, he feels awful.” 

You let a sigh escape your lips. “It’s fine… I’m awful at fighting.” You said suddenly feeling anxious. Loki being in your room only reminded you of the ways that you had wronged him, and that was the last thing you wanted to have on your mind.

“I also….came to thank you.” Loki shifted his posture properly and you felt yourself subconsciously fix yours too. Was he onto you?

“For the dream catcher.” He finished finally. “It proved….quite useful. The first night I’ve slept well in months.” 

Your lips pursed tightly together in shame. If only he knew. “You don’t have to thank me…” You muttered pulling the covers closer to your body. “It was nothing special.” 

“Well, I very well couldn’t let that oaf nearly kill you without thanking you properly,” Loki sighed. “Though… I had thought that we might have put aside our differences on account of our time together last night…” 

You almost choked. “Huh, what do you mean??” 

Loki’s eyes met yours and for a moment you saw genuine hurt within them. It was nowhere near the pain he expressed in his dreams, but it was still there. “I understand if you dislike me for my tricks but, I had rather liked having someone….to…well…” You were at a loss. Loki was usually so articulate; it was surprising to see him fumble at his own words.

“A friend so to speak.” He finished finally. You felt your heart twist. Loki must have been lonely to have considered you to be a friend. Especially after all you had done to him unknowingly.

You let out a sigh. “Why don’t you get Thor in here and we can all hang out together?” You asked pulling the covers up.

“You don’t have to do that I know you feel ill-” you waved him off immediately. 

“No worries, it was getting kind of lonely in here,” You confessed. Slightly annoyed that you didn’t directly address his concern he got up. “I suppose I could get that bumbling idiot,” He muttered to himself. “A moment of your time if you will,” He nodded at you before leaving you alone in your room.

Well, the good thing about the awkward conversation was that you were able to discover that Loki didn’t hate your entire existence. You had to wonder what Thor had been telling him, apparently, he had played up your ability to be a great friend. You weren’t so sure you could live up to that title with your latest dream walks, but that wouldn’t stop you from trying.

Thor entered with Loki and opened his mouth to speak. “Before you go off shouting like a bafoon I suggest you lower your voice,” Loki muttered taking a seat back into your chair. “You gave her a headache."

You watched Thor’s expression to that of an ashamed puppy who had just pissed on your favorite shoes. “It’s alright Thor, no worries.” You said patting the space next to you on your bed. Thor happily took a seat next to you. Loki gave his brother a sideways glance. 

Just how close were you two anyway? You had told Loki you loved his brother, and you and Thor were constantly near each other. It seemed like Thor could lounge in your room without care of ruining it as if it were his own. Was this how Midgardians always acted around their friends? Were you possibly something more than that? He wouldn't be surprised. Thor was...well Thor. He was a god of thunder with rippling muscles, charm and charisma that could seduce men and women by the hundreds, and he was stupidly endearing. He was almost every women's dream and Loki was sure that you were no exception. He would never admit it but it bothered him. If the two of you were going to fuck you could at least have the decency to not invite him along. Loki was kinky but he could never be kinky enough to indulge in something like that.

Why was he worried about you anyway? Sure you were good company when the time came but you were almost as stupid as Thor. What with your idiotic smile and objectivley good taste in entertainment. How could people make everyone feel as comfortable as you did? It was so irritating. You were probably easily taken advantage of. You didn't have to be a trickster god in order to pull something like that off.

“What have you two been doing all day?” you asked pulling Loki out of his thoughts. “I’ve been reading,” Loki replied nonchalantly. “Thor hasn’t done much since the accident.” You looked over at Thor as he brought back his puppy-like expression. You couldn’t even look him in the eye for too long before patting his shoulder. “It's fine you two really, why don’t we put something on?” You asked taking your remote.

“Do you really think that a great idea-”

“Excellent!!” Thor boomed causing you to wince. “Apologies…” He said softer.

It only took about an hour before Thor was snoring in your bed. You sighed, even his snores were loud. 

“Do you need a minute on your own?” Loki asked suddenly. You jolted, you didn’t realize he was still awake. “I fully understand one's love for solitude,” he explained. You swung your feet off the bed. “I don’t need solitude.” You whispered carefully not to wake the sleeping god. “Why don’t you come with me?”

He looked shocked, he looked scared, he looked like he wasn’t expecting that answer from you at all. He stood up and took a step beside you his hands fidgeting ever so slightly. “After you.”

You walked out of your room the compound still relatively quiet. 

“So, you like the dream catcher?” You tried to make conversation. He nodded very slowly. “I’ll be honest I wasn’t really expecting it to work, but…. my dream well…” he looked down. “Let’s just say it was better than what I had expected.” He looked out the window of the compound.

“Then I’m glad,” you smiled from behind him. “Even if I couldn’t help you directly, I’m glad I helped you somehow.” You lied. 

“Why did you help me?” He didn’t turn from the window but you could see his reflection from it. He was still looking outside of the building but something inside him was different. Confused? Upset? Still hurting from the nightmares? You didn’t know but you wanted desperately to find out.

“You just…. You seemed like you needed help.” You answered truthfully this time. “No one should have to suffer alone.”

“You would choose to indulge in my pain…?” Loki turned to you now confusion obviously in his gaze. “But…why?”

You hesitated. Why did you indulge in his pain? Were you sadistic? Were you bored? You were filled with a thousand questions with every word that Loki spoke, and it only seemed to make your headache worse.

“I…I don’t know.” You confessed. He took another step towards your body. “Tell me… can people from your Earth always be so stupidly selfless?” He whispered only coming closer. It was your turn to tremble now. 

“Only when they’re trying to help people they care about.” You responded. Your mouth was growing dry. 

“But why do you care about me?” Loki probed. “I’ve done nothing but upset you.”

“Yes-”

“And yet you’ve done nothing to retaliate… you have only shown me kindness. Well, minus your outburst.” You felt your stomach tie up in knots.

“Loki…” You whispered. “I just…thought that you shouldn’t have to be alone…you can rely on me, on your brother.” At the mention of Thor, he turned his face from yours swiftly. Did you say something wrong?

“So, you do this on behalf of Thor.” He spat bitterly.

“I didn’t say that!” You shouted. You realized your volume and folded your arms against your chest looking at the floor. “I didn’t say that…” You repeated softer this time. You walked towards him standing side by side at the window sharing his view. It was peacefully beautiful, nothing seemed to stir upon the earth at the moment that you two stood together 

“I do this…on behalf of myself.” You finished finally.

“Don’t lie!!!” He shouted slamming a fist near your face against the window. You were cornered between his body and the glass, your heart came to a halt.

“Please…” He whispered. “I don’t need anyone to lie to me… not anymore.” His fist weakened and his arm dropped back down to his side as he looked down on you. It wasn’t in contempt or pride, it was in sadness. His posture weakened just as it did in his dream and you felt yourself instinctively reach for him, your hand freezing only centimeters from his cheek.

What were you doing?

He turned his eyes to your hesitating touch for only a moment before meeting your eyes again. They seemed to be begging for you to touch him even if it were a moment. You took a breath slowly, softly, before letting your fingers rest on his face, his skin soft to the touch. He closed his eyes his entire body relaxing at your fingertips as if he hadn’t been touched in a thousand years. 

“I…don’t want to lie to you,” You answered him. You felt your heart skip a beat as he opened his eyes gazing at you again through his dark lashes. He leaned into your touch and you held him there for what seemed like an eternity only staring into his eyes usually bright with mischief now dark with desire.

What were you _**doing?**_

Your hand slid from his face quickly back to your side. “We should get to bed.” You said quickly looking to the floor. You couldn’t be doing this, everything felt poisonous, your secrets nearly strangling you to death. 

“I understand,” Loki responded abnormally cool. It was if that entire interaction never existed, vaproizing in the air like a dream. “I’ll get that giant out of your quarters.” He promised walking ahead of you into your room. 

You stayed in the hallway waiting for Thor and Loki to walk out of your room. Thor gave a sleepy goodbye only half awake.

“Goodnight Thor,” You didn’t move your body as they passed. “Goodnight Loki.” You said even softer. 

“Goodnight.” The brothers disappeared into the depths of the hallway seemingly being swallowed up in the dark. 

That night when you slept and didn’t go into any door. You sat alone in the Doorway hugging your knees as you thought of Loki and his obviously broken spirit. You felt your cheeks flush every time you thought of his eyes staring into yours nearly breaking.

What were you going to do with yourself?


	5. sparks fly and die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki puts his foot in his mouth, it sets the stage for a night of passion that can't be taken back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we gettin steamy now lads!!! explicit smut ahead read at your own cost!!!

You sat in the corner of the debriefing room hands folded politely over your lap as you watched Steve take a stand and begin going over what would be a covert mission. Of course, you were never allowed on these missions given your powers weren’t offensive, but you did like to stay to show your support.

Steve motioned to the holographic board that showed images of a shady figure in a hoodie crossing along the streets of a town not too far from the compound.   
“This individual has always been seen in traffic and security cameras walking the streets, and passing by nearly minutes before at least five civilians have ended up missing in the past week,” he explained. You looked carefully over the image. He looked about your age with platinum well-groomed white hair. You couldn't get much more than that due to the sunglasses and mask that he donned on his face.

“We don’t know who this individual works for-”

“Well obviously he’s not on our side,” Tony said watching the screen bored, his legs crossed over one another. 

“Which means he must be dealt with.” Thor finished his brows scrunching together. You felt your posture straighten subconsciously. You didn’t know what it was about these debriefings, but Thor always became a hundred times more serious in them. 

“Right.” Steve nodded. The screen flashed to a different image of an active water mill. “Due to our intelligence branch we’ve been able to determine those city cameras continue to track him up until a point right outside this building. We believe that he might be stationed here.” He pointed at the building before continuing. “Today’s operation is clearly investigation. The front line will be made up of myself, Nat, and Clint.” He explained. “The rest of you are back up. I know this may seem over the top but we don’t know how this guy is abducting these people, he could have some sort of ability that makes him a threat that’s more dangerous than we initially thought.” The room was silent again. 

“Questions?” Steve asked finally looking over the room for a moment. You looked too watching the expressions range from determined, bored, and curious.   
“Alright, then everyone suit up,” Steve instructed before walking out. The rest followed his lead slowly one at a time until you were ready to get up too. You followed them out the door.

“Good luck everyone, I’ll be here if you need me!” You offered as they walked off. 

“We won’t!” Tony jabbed quickly shooting you a smirk. “I kid, I kid, but if you want, you could set up my room for tonight make sure its nightmare free,” He pressed his hands together in a begging motion as you rolled your eyes.

“I’m not your maid, Tony.”

“Come on! You’re the sleeping wizard here you know how to knock me out!! Please my precious dream eater?” He jutted out his lip in a sorry excuse for a pout. 

You sighed. “Yeah, yeah, just try not to get killed alright?” You ushered him off. “And tell Thor to not do anything reckless!!” You called. He didn’t indulge you in an answer; he only gave you simple thumbs up. 

Hours had passed and you finally decided to get started in Tony’s room. You turned down the hall to reach Tony’s bedroom so you could begin to set up. As you made another turn to get to the elevators, you saw Loki standing nonchalantly arms crossed causing you to have a heart attack. You jolted in place yelping a quick. “Oh god!”

"Yes, darling?" Loki purred his thin lips pressed in a dangerous smirk. You felt your breath leave your body.

There was a second of silence before Loki snorted and busted into laughter. You felt your face heat up. “You did that on purpose!” You accused trying to compose yourself again. 

“I most certainly did not!!” Loki said between breaths. “My goodness, are you really that easy to startle?” You started walking away fists balled in a huff. 

Looks like Loki was back up to his old tricks.

“Oh come now, you aren’t seriously upset are you?” He asked following your step. You smiled while your back was still turned to him. Hey, it was better than him being as somber as he was the night before. 

“I’m fine,” you said finally turning to him sending him a quick smile. “Unless that means you’ll try to _actually_ upset me,” You said flashing him a knowing glance.

He graced you with a smile. “Oh I wouldn’t dare after your last outburst,” You tried to hold yourself back from snickering yourself. You had almost forgotten how you’d nearly strangled him last time he pushed you too far. 

“Goodbye Loki,” you chimed before pushing the elevator’s button to enter.

“What? Where are you headed??” He asked standing outside the opening doors which you answered. 

“Some of us have work to do your Highness,” You said giving him a curt bow. “I’ll see you later,” You said before the doors closed sending you up to Tony’s floor.   
You walked through the hall silently still smiling after your interaction with Loki. 

He seemed somewhat cheery today it seemed almost unnatural. It wasn’t like he was pulling punches on you after last night’s…interesting turn events. You made a sigh of relief as you punched in the combination to Tony’s door. At least things didn’t change things for you two due to whatever your friendship had become. 

You entered Tony’s room thank goodness it was neat. It usually was, Tony wasn’t a slob in any place besides his workshop and even then it was never too atrocious. You walked into his bathroom to retrieve your supplies from has bathroom cabinet. Lord, sometimes it felt like you really were his maid. It wasn’t anything special, your powers besides their narcoleptic attributes weren’t outward or offensive at all. You usually just grabbed incense, sprayed his bed with a lavender spray, made his bed, and fluffed the pillows, and turned off any lights that were in the room. When Tony came in for the night he could plop right in his bed and knock out immediately. You did it so often for him that he insisted you left some special supplies just for him in his room. You didn’t deny him if anything Tony made you feel important to the team since you couldn’t do any real work for the avengers. 

You had only just made Tony’s bed and lit the incense when you heard a voice. “My, my, what are you up to in here?” You turned sharply Loki sitting on Tony’s freshly made bed.

“Oh come on Loki, I just made that!” You groaned rubbing your face. 

“You didn’t answer my question. You tend to do that quite often,” He said. You raised an eyebrow to him. What was he getting at now?

“I’m getting Tony’s room ready for when he comes home tonight,” You said still holding the lighter in your hands. “It has to be perfect; so can you please move your Asgardian ass from his bed?” You asked.

“Perfect?” He rolled his eyes sucking a breath as he finally stood up allowing you to fix the wrinkles he created. 

“I didn’t know you’d prefer an egomaniac like Stark to keep you warm at night,” he hummed with a simple wave of his hand.

“Wait, what?” You asked standing up to face him now. “That’s not- why do you even care anyway?” You planted your hands on your hips. “That’s none of your business!” You said staring at him not breaking eye contact for the world.

“I’m just merely expounding on the fact that he doesn’t seem like the type for you,” You blinked for a moment. It looked like asshole Loki was back in all his glory.

“And if he was?” You asked astounded. “What gives you the right to ask a question like that?”

“If? you mean you and Stark…“

“I’m not sleeping with Tony, no. I don’t date my clients, and I guess you could say I'm not the biggest fan of infidelity, Loki.” You explained angrily. “I help Tony sleep by getting his room ready for him sometimes, I didn’t know that made me a whore,” You quickly sprayed the bed with the lavender and made your way for the exit after gathering your items. You’d put them back tomorrow you just had to get away from Loki before you tried to punch him. 

“Now wait just a minute I never said-”

“You didn’t have to! You made it very clear barging in on me with no purpose besides trying to make something scandalous out of my job.” You felt him take you by the wrist. It wasn’t tight or out of anger but it definitely made you stop to look at him.

He called you by your name before stopping a moment locking gazes with you.

“If you honestly think…I know that I’m…” He sighed already frustrated with trying to voice his negative qualities. “I wouldn’t try to upset the few friends that I have!” he said finally. You sighed letting the tension drop from your arm letting it go limp in his grasp.

“Really? Because you think you would based on the way you talk to people. You really need to learn how to choose your words properly.” You said letting your hand slip through his. “You coming?” You asked annoyed heading out again. He followed behind you silently almost like a shadow down the hall before entering the elevator with him. 

“You’re not going on the mission with the rest?” He asked softly clearly trying to gain your favor again. 

You shook your head. “I can’t really fight remember? Besides, my powers weren’t meant to be offensive.” You explained. “I’m here to remedy people not to hurt them,” You said simply.

“What about you?” you turned your gaze to him now. “Surely, a man with daggers up his sleeves would love to go on missions,” 

Loki snorted sarcastically. “You’d think they’d really trust me?” he asked looking away now. “That’s rich.”

“Well, I do.” You said looking forward at the doors again. 

“Pardon…?”

You shrugged. “You may be a trickster Loki, but you’re not really out to actually hurt anyone,” You explained as the doors opened. “At least... not anymore. You’re just bored and need something to do.” You walked down the hall. “All of the others are gone for the day so why don’t we just hang out?” You asked.

He shrugged. “I’m sure I could spare some time to grace you with my presence,” he said giving you a glance from the side as you passed him into the kitchen.

“What did I do to deserve such a privilege?” You asked fishing through the cabinets to find your kettle. He leaned against the counter with a shrug. “It could just be that I wanted to spend some time with you,” he said innocently. 

You blushed silently filling the kettle with water. “Not like there’s anyone else to spend time with,” you murmured getting two cups ready with black tea inside. You suddenly felt his presence behind you and felt your body freeze.

“Who said I wanted anyone else?” You took a deep breath and turned yourself around to face him. “You can’t deny that something has happened to me…something has happened to us.” He took his hand brushing it against the side of your face. “We would be fools to ignore this feeling…” 

You tried to look away from him but your eyes kept drawing back to his almost like a compass. “Loki…” you started playing with your hands. “Thor’s my best friend we can’t-”

“Why do you care about him so much?!” He whispered his eyebrows furrowing and his expression looking hurt. You tried not to let your eyes meet his painful expression any longer. 

“He was there for me since I came here Loki, no one’s been as loyal and kind to me than him.” You muttered trying not to pay attention to how hard your heart was slamming inside your chest cavity.

Loki's hand dropped to yours and he lifted your hand. “ I know that I’ve been troublesome to you but I can be there for you just as my brother has…I want to be there for you.” 

Your heart was skipping beats and you thought for a moment that it was so loud that he could hear it himself. You looked into him, for once he seemed genuine in everything that he said.

“No tricks…no games… I promise you.” He placed your hand over his chest and felt your expression soften.

His heart had a quickened beat to it too. 

“All the times I’ve seen you and Thor so close to one another, even today in Starks room I felt something I couldn’t control.” You mentally prepared yourself to have him explain his burning jealousy. You readied yourself for a speech to explain that you weren’t his, you weren’t _anyone’s_.

“I felt lonely, “he confessed. “I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable with these passions of mine but now that I know that you share them I can’t hold myself back any longer,” He whispered. You felt his fingers curl against your hands gently. You felt yourself freeze as he lowered himself to your level laying a kiss beneath your ear. A sigh escaped your lips as you tilted your neck ever so slightly exposing more of your skin to him. With each kiss, he moved down your neck peppering your skin with delicious electricity that tingled at your every nerve. He took one hand and placed it underneath your other ear holding you close as the other hand still held your hand to his chest.

“My sweet darling dream eater…Look me in my eyes and tell me you don’t feel what I feel.” 

He ceased his kisses and everything was silent as he called for your words. You should tell him. No, you HAD to tell him. If you didn’t tell him what you had done then the weight would be carried over your head forever. You looked up at him; his eyes still carried hurt. You couldn’t bear to hurt him any more than his entire life had. Everything in your head had told you no, but you found yourself reaching to his face pulling him into a kiss trying to push past everything you had seen in his dreams. 

It was funny, you thought by kissing him at that moment that maybe _just maybe_ , you would be able to make the problems that haunted you disappear forever. Little did you know, the single, softest kiss you had planted on his lips had sealed your fate.

You felt his arms wrap around you pulling you closer into him as he lifted you off from the floor. He continued his attack of kisses and carried you quickly from the middle of the compound's kitchen. You pulled him away from your neck only to envelope yourself in another deep kiss, the door to your room sliding open seamlessly as he stumbled inside with you placing you on the bed before climbing on top of you.

The two of you looked at one another breathlessly the only noise breaking the silence being your heavy breathing. His eyes searched yours in return as if to ask

_Are you sure?_

You didn't bother with the longing gazes any longer. Stretching both arms above you, you slowly interlaced your fingers over one another behind his neck your expression pained from a carnal need that electrified your every fiber of being.

"I want you." You whispered, and the contract was sealed.

He fell onto you in a flurry of feverish kisses while his hands slithered across your body like a serpent. Soon enough your shirt was off your torso and your pants off your legs. cupping a breast in one hand he brought the other down to your aching core. It wasn't long till he was pumping two fingers inside of you leaving you whimpering with want.

"Loki-" You tried to call his name out but the pleasure was too intense for you to muster anything else besides pathetic cries. You blinked erratically trying to keep your eyes on him until you felt him lean closer completely pressing his weight against you making his full erection painfully obvious. Your hands unclasped themselves from behind his neck helplessly as they went down for the buckle on his pants undoing them quickly leaving Loki to shimmy them off quickly along with the rest of his clothes. 

It only took a moment for the two of you to become completely intertwined. Loki was trying to be as gentle as he possibly could but it was clear the heat of passion was getting to both of you as his movements became sloppy and needy as he came quickly after you did moaning pleasantly before pulling out from inside you.

You could only see stars as he laid himself next to you breathing hard. Your chest was heaving heavily when you felt him reach across your body clasping at your curves to pull you close to his side so he could hold you. He buried his head into your shoulder and you turned to him swallowing a gulp of breath.

"Loki..." you whispered.

His lips curled into a smile as he ran a hand through your hair gently. You had come to realize that it had been long since you couldn’t see a trace of sadness in his eyes. Was this your doing? You didn’t know what to say, and your lips parted only to continue the silence even though you desperately wanted to speak.

“You don’t have to say anything,” He said softly as if he could read your thoughts. “I only want to relish in this moment between us for just… a little longer.”

Unfortunately, fate didn’t care for Loki’s wants.

An hour after you and Loki had gotten together there was a loud boom that came from the entrance to the housing facility of the compound followed by an alert from F.R.I.D.A.Y. calling all units to the compounds entrance. You and Loki exchanged glances and threw on more presentable clothes than you had donned yourself with after the sex and your bodies separated immediately in a rush to comply with F.R.I.D.A.Y's orders. In what seemed like mere moments prior, your heart seemed to swell up with feverish complicated feelings but now it had all crashed and fell to the floor in a thousand pieces as you reached the entrance to see why there was such clear panic in the compound.

You rushed over to the Avengers carrying what seemed to be a lifeless Thor in their arms. “Oh my god, what happened to him?!” You screamed reaching over touching his head. 

“Brother?!” Loki asked quickly his head snapping to the others. “What the hell happened to him!? Tell us now!” He was shouting now and two daggers had seemingly appeared in his hands out of thin air.

“He’s not dead,” Nat said looking worn out as well. “He’s asleep. The guy we were chasing after..” She suddenly looked at you and you felt your heart quiver in fear. “He had powers like yours. he knocked Thor out and he hasn’t been able to wake up since.” The hands that rested on his body were now quivering as Steve placed a hand on your shoulder. He turned your body to face him and look him directly as he gave your orders on what would be your first mission.

“Dream Eater. You need to get in there and wake him up.”


End file.
